


Moment in Time

by lazlong



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Growing Up, Humor, M/M, facing the music, life-altering decisions, privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shift in the relationship is monumental, and it is impossible to ignore it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Takes place around S 308, 309 mindblowing blowing.. we all know what.  
> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except errors.

This is it.  
Right in the office there is a short pause and a confession made regarding own proclamation and interests.  
The sweet surrender of first kiss, the fire in taking in smell of the skin, so familiar once again. Love making is very serious business, indeed.  
Brian knows what he wants, how to get it and how to keep it, forever. It is not enough, never enough now, and it will never be enough.

It is like an understanding, sudden realization that fairy tale is over and life is a serious matter, very serious and there is no time to be wasted.

There an offer is expressed to get married as soon as possible, in a month to be precise; and siring a child could be mentioned as well, enforced with arguments that there are resources enough to raise two children, and it is better to start a family now, with a little age-gap between Gus and child-yet-to-be-born.

They return home, it is after two am, and still are hungry for Thai and each other. This is a state that won’t be over so soon, and by the way of things look like, never.  
There is food, and shower, and then there is urgency in Brian’s encouragements – take me, take me really soon, and deep. And Justin does, does take him and so they are.

The next evening, in Babylon, there is celebration evening regarding upcoming nuptials, sans mentioning the reason to anybody else – it was never ever their fucking business to begin with and whenever they meddled, it turned out badly. This is too serious business to fuck it up, therefore the less people interfere, the better.

There is serenity, in and out. Skin on skin, pain in separation, even if it is brief.  
See, there is no more tricks, because there is neither time nor wish to obtain them; and in a month, in calm Saturday morning they get married. And the thrill of hunting the tricks is lost, somewhere between leaving and being left and return and reunification. There is no more excitement in capturing the stranger, when familiarity breeds passion unparalleled with anything else before.

They leave for a week, starting in the same Saturday, on a _business trip_. On Monday the gang thinks they know what is going on – perfectly legalized fucking fest, even if they slightly wonder why it took them month after the Greatest Reunification to go to one; Debbie is surprised but not worried.

Jennifer and Cynthia are the only ones with certain knowledge what is going on. After all, somebody got to book the tickets and state requires at least two witnesses. It is sort of ironic that the witnesses are two woman, who gave away their closest ones – one her son, another – her boss. This is the testimony of how things have changed that neither regretted the deed – both of them just quietly got drunk on Sunday morning, when plane departed.

When returning after a week, there are rings on their fingers - slim, shiny and solid and there is perpetual hunger for each other, in them. Ten months – how stereotypical – after their marriage a girl is born with Justin’s genes.  
\---

This yearning, this eternal flame burning; undiminished longing and hunger; as the remaining part of their lives – long and lively.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry, but in my humble opinion, anything after 309 is useless plot deviations by script writers (respect to their work, but it is highly doubtful whether they were allowed to write anything that resembles logical outcome). 
> 
> No offense, but it is possible to drop back into previous erroneous model of tricks only because of lack of creativity and putting serious effort in writing; and desire (or demand) for cheap drama.


End file.
